1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for transporting utilitarian objects such as weapons, cameras, and electronic devices in a concealed manner and then for rapidly deploying the objects for use. More particularly the invention concerns an improved transportable enclosure for concealing the utilitarian objects which includes a novel safing mechanism for preventing accidental deployment of the object.
2. Discussion of the Invention
Law enforcement agencies frequently have a need to transport items such as weapons, cameras, light sources and electronic devices in a concealed manner. In the past, specially designed suitcases and briefcases of various configurations have fulfilled this need. However, such devices are often difficult and time consuming to open in emergency situations. One of the most effective and successful prior art devices for transporting and concealing objects such as weapons and then for easily and rapidly deploying the objects for use is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,967 issued to Tellas. However, the Tellas apparatus does not include safety means for reliably preventionary accidental deployment. The thrust of the present invention is to overcome this shortcoming by providing an enclosure of the general character disclosed by Tellas for carrying a weapon or other article in a concealed manner which includes a novel and highly reliable safing mechanism which effectively prevents accidental and inadvertent deployment of the utilitarian article.
In summary the Tellas apparatus comprises an enclosure that can close around an utilitarian object, and then can be quickly opened so as to fall away from the object. This deployment action occurs when the person carrying the assembled enclosure presses on a release bar located on the handle of the enclosure. It has been proven in practice that the actuating bar on the handle of the Tellas apparatus can be pressed inadvertently by any number of unforeseen circumstances, resulting in the case falling away and exposing the weapon or other article at times and in places where this is not desirable. It is necessary, therefore, to provide the apparatus with a safety device which can be quickly and unobtrusively opened so as to permit immediate actuation of the release mechanism when needed. The outer case itself is generally inconspicuous and devoid of external markings. It can be put down, picked up and passed from one hand to the other many times before a need may arise to deploy the enclosed object. It is important, however that the object such as a weapon be oriented the correct way when the need for its use arises. Therefore the handle of the carrying case must be provided with means for unobtrusively informing the person carrying the briefcase as to the orientation of the object within. Both of the aforesaid requirements are simultaneously fulfilled by the uniquely improved apparatus of the present invention.